


An Irresponsible Decision and a Remote Controller

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Stan manages to convince Kyle to wear a vibrator, Vibrator, semi-public, they go to Tweek Bros. and one thing leads to another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Stan wants Kyle to wear a vibe while they’re in public. Even though he knows how bad of an idea that is, it seems super appealing.In other words, Stan convinces Kyle to get off in front of their friends at Tweek Bros.





	An Irresponsible Decision and a Remote Controller

“C’mon, Kyle, please?”

“There’s no way!” 

Kyle Broflovski and his idiot boyfriend Stan Marsh were at Stan’s house in his bedroom. Kyle sat on Stan’s bed with his arms crossed and his face contorted into a disapproving frown. Stan was sitting in front of him, his hands clasped as he begged. 

“I’m not going out with a fucking vibrator in me, Stanley!” Kyle said angrily. Stan had bought a butt plug - one that vibrated - and he wanted Kyle to wear it while they went out to eat at Tweek Bros. with the guys. 

“So you want to be choked, but this crosses a line?” Stan said smugly, squinting. 

Kyle was almost growling at this point. “Do you know how embarrassing that would be? And in Tweek’s coffee shop - that’s way past the code!” 

“Craig and Tweek literally fucked on the couch next to us,” Stan pointed out. “Butters gave Kenny a blowjob in the back of a car while we were in it. What-“

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Kyle said, trying to forget those memories. “But we’re better than that- we have our morals.” 

“You might,” Stan pouted. “Kyle, the love of my life, angel, my baby, my sun-“

“Pet names aren’t going to convince me,” Kyle said, moving as if he were about to get up. Stan quickly pounced on him, pinning him to his bed. Kyle’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Dude. Your door isn’t locked.”

“Jesus- can I not touch you without you getting a boner?” Stan said, planting a sweet kiss on Kyle’s nose. “And you say I’m the eager one.”

Kyle frowned, pushing Stan off of him and sitting back up, shrinking back into Stan’s varsity jacket that he had been wearing since school had started up the morning of. He took a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did quite often when thinking. He furrowed his brows for a moment before sighing. 

“I’m not completely against the idea,” he admitted. That wasn’t a lie at all. Yes, he had his dignity, but if he was being honest, fucking or teasing in public was a main factor in their sex life—mainly because that was one of Kyle’s biggest turn ons. But the thought of the humiliation of one of their friends finding out they had been getting off at a coffee shop right in front of them did not settle well. 

Stan perked up. “And...?”

“And I do kind of want to do it,” he said, saying it more of as a question. He definitely was questioning himself.. or, his good conscience was asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. “I just...” he stopped. The thought of Stan staring him down in public as he teased him, dominated him, took control... 

“Fuck it,” he said out loud. “Let’s get ready.”

\- - - - - 

Stan had the controller secured tightly in his pocket. He sat next to Kyle in one of the bigger booths with their friends, one hand toying with the little remote and the other squeezing Kyle’s thigh. Kyle was shaking his leg impatiently as Stan continued to edge him. 

As Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Kenny, Butters, and Craig all talked beside themselves, Stan focused more on the little sounds Kyle was making. 

“Oh, there he is,” Token said. Tweek walked towards them with a notepad. 

“Hi, honey,” Craig said sweetly as Tweek bent down to greet him with a kiss. 

“Hey,” he replied, smiling. He looked at the group. “What’s the order for today?”

“Usual for me,” Craig said. Tweek nodded, writing down a heart in his notepad with a C in the middle. He looked at Butters and Kenny expectantly. 

“Caramel macchiato,” Butters said. Kenny nodded to that, and Token said ‘Me too.’

“Mocha,” Clyde said. Jimmy said ‘Same.’

“Okay. S-Stan? Kyle?” 

“Iced french vanilla,” Stan said. Everyone looked at Kyle the same time that Stan turned the setting up two notches. He gasped, coughing immediately afterwards. 

“Sorry. I’ll have the same,” he muttered. Tweek raised an eyebrow but wrote it down. 

“Okay, Craig’s special, three ca-caramel macchiatos, two mochas, two french va-vanillas,” he repeated the order, and everyone agreed. He walked away to make the drinks, and Stan lowered the setting, smirking slightly. Kyle glared at him. 

“So, Kuh-Kyle, what did you get on the te-test?” Jimmy said. 

Stan looked at him, amusement glinting his eyes as he shifted around in his pocket. Kyle moaned in the back of his throat when he felt the buzzing increase, causing everyone to stop their side conversations abruptly. He laughed awkwardly, wanting to sink into the seat and disappear. He opened his mouth to talk, only for Stan to move his hand from his thigh to his ass and push the vibrator deeper into his body. His eyes grew wide, and Jimmy looked taken aback. 

“Missed one!” he managed to get out. “Got a ninety-four.”

“O-okay...” Jimmy said, his eyes narrowing. Kenny looked at Stan, surprised. He obviously - or partially - understood what was happening.

Stan lowered the setting, raising his eyebrows in amusement and looking at Kenny with a smirk. Kenny shook his head, leaning towards Butters and wrapping his arm around his waist as he stared smugly at the two. Kyle pulled at the ears of his hat anxiously as everyone continued to talk. 

Kyle wanted to kick Stan badly for talking him into this - but God, it felt so fucking good. 

(If he was being honest, he enjoyed this more than he’d like to admit.)

Tweek came back around to their table with a tray of their drinks balanced almost impossibly on his left palm, and took his right hand and set down each person’s drink. 

“I hate you so much,” Kyle muttered to Stan. 

“Then why are you moaning?” Stan whispered back smugly, his hand going to his pocket again. Kyle’s eyes widened. 

Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say. 

As Tweek set down the drink in front of Stan, Kyle grabbed the edges of the table, looking as if he was going to jump up any second. Tweek side-eyed him warily, but set his drink down nonetheless. As soon as he stepped back, Kyle shot up from his seat, excusing himself briefly, and making a beeline to the restroom. 

“Holy shit,” Craig snickered, raising his eyebrows at Stan. “You do something?” 

Stan shrugged, smirking. “Be back in a second.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Kenny said, wolf-whistling as Butters hit his arm lightly. 

“I’m suh-still confused.”

Stan knocked on the door before opening it, the image in front of him making his breath hitch. 

Kyle has his thighs pressed together with his legs going opposite directions, one hand stuck in his pants as he tried to get off quickly. His face was flushed as he sat on the toilet lid, clearly not caring about sanitation. As soon as Stan walked in, his legs spread almost on cue. Kyle looked at him with desperation written all over, and the taller boy closed and locked the door, walking over to him quickly. 

He’d seen Kyle like this before, but fuck, he looked really fucking good like this. 

“Stan, fuck,” Kyle managed to get out, “please turn it up higher.”

Stan sunk to his knees, his hand fumbling with the little controller in his pocket. He took it out, his mind not connecting fast enough with his motions, and he turned it up, the hum a bit more noticeable now. Kyle stifled a moan, and Stan grabbed his face, locking him in a kiss. 

“I don’t know how you haven’t came already,” Stan breathed out, putting his own hand as a replacement for Kyle’s. 

“I need you,” Kyle gasped, his voice thick with greed. “Please, please, Stan, just get me off.”

Stan didn’t say anything, only unzipped Kyle’s pants and pulled them down with his boxers with two hands, his mouth immediately going to Kyle’s dick like he was made for him only. Kyle cried out, his legs wrapping around Stan’s shoulders and his hand going to his hair. 

“Fu-uck!” Kyle choked out, seeing white spots as he finally finished. He wondered if it was the hardest he’s ever come (without Stan touching him the entire time). 

Stan sank back to his knees a moment later once he had swallowed everything, turning the vibe off and focusing on Kyle’s face. 

Kyle was breathing hard, his hand clutching the toilet paper roll next to them. He shook his head, a breathy laugh coming out. “I’m not gonna lie... that might’ve been one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.” 

Stan smirked, wiping his mouth. “Told you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> if you’re an active reader of my works, i am sincerely sorry for disappearing like that. i did go to cali for a bit (super fun!) and because of that, i missed some school, unfortunately the days with the most extra work.
> 
> i’ve been exhausted and trying to catch up, and i’m finally climbing back up there. i decided to write more of this piece i’d had in mind for a while and ended up finally finishing it. thank you for being so patient, i’ll try my hardest to keep a regular schedule soon! 
> 
> as always, i appreciate feedback and all kudos/comments/bookmarks that are given. thank you for reading!
> 
> (๑･̑◡･̑๑)


End file.
